Confustion
by Bubblegumhun
Summary: K, my first fanfic. After Tina's out burst of tears during her song for Mike silly love songs , she starts thinking about why she's so emotional and lets everyone walk all over her. Tina/Mike! and rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYY so it's been about 2 years but hey minor details! I decided to revise this since I wrote it when I was about 13 or 14… sooo yeah. Enjoy the revised, better grammar and general better neatness… One can hope…**

**~ReRe~**

"Why me?" Tina thought to herself this very question a little too much lately. It's been two weeks since the time she broke out crying, singing some love song to Mike. Everyone has forgotten that moment (that's probably for the best too), except her. She kept wondering why she started crying... It was after all a love song and love is happy right. Sure nobody cares cause everyone knows how emotional Tina can be, but it still bothered her.

"Aren't Goths not supposed to cry or something?" she thought. But before she could continue with her thought process a kitty jumped onto her lap and purred happily. She smiled down at the kitty and started petting it.

"Good kitty" she thought, and as soon as she thought this the cat licked Tina's hand.

"Oh, great. I was crazy when I talk to my cat but now we have some telepathic bond... I think I need to see someone about this... The cat too." and with that thought Tina looked at her alarm clock on the side of her bed.

"Oh crap! Imma be late! Again!" she said as she jumped off of her bed and started out her door and down the stairs. Lately Tina's been so distracted immersed in her own thoughts she'd forget about the real world. When Tina finally got to school, just barely on time, she was greeted by her jock boyfriend, Mike Chang, who was wearing his usually red converse, dark jeans, t-shirt, and football jacket. 

"Hey beautiful" he said as he leaned up against some lockers. 

"Oh hey" Tina said uninterested and without as much as a glance at him. Tina just kept staring at her reflection in the mirror on the door of her locker. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Mike asked with concern, standing up straight.  
Tina just looked at him for a second before responding. 

"n-nothing" she finally said a little hesitantly. And with that she closed her  
locker and quickly spun around and started for her next class. Mike  
following close on her heel said, 

"No seriously Tina tell me what's wrong. Please? You've been acting really weird lately and I'm concerned." this slightly annoyed Tina as she turned on her heel so fast Mike almost ran into her. 

"Nothings wrong. Ok? I've just..." she choice her word carefully before finishing, "been... Thinking." She finished kind of lamely. Mike looked at her suspiciously but before he could respond the bell rang cuing everyone to get to class.

"Well I gotta get to class" Tina said as she looks at the floor. 

"Yeah, well this conversation isn't over! See ya at lunch, babe." and with that Mike pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. As they pulled away Tina smiled up at him, 

"see ya." she said with a sheepish smile. She turned around and started heading to class. But before she turned the corner, she looked over her shoulder and sure enough, there was Mike standing there unmoved, watching her, like he was making sure she was safe. She smiled, blushing a little and waved at him. He returned the wave and placed his hand back in his pocket, a soft but comforting smile on his face.

As the day unfolded Tina became more and more immersed in her own  
thought.

"This isn't like me to care about how emotional I was or how  
everyone seems to walk all over me." she thought before realizing something, "people walk all over me! I bet that's my problem." But before she could follow her train of thought any further she was interrupted. 

"Tina? Yo, earth to Tina!" Tina jumped a little in her seat at the words of Mercedes. Tina looked around and realizes her friends were staring at her with concern. 

"Girl, you ok? You've been zonin' all day." Artie said still starring at her.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Tina said suddenly hungry. Tina picked up her bag and started going through it. 

"Crap" Tina mumbled under her breath, remembering in her  
rush this morning she forgot money for lunch. 

"Tee?" Mike said from beside her. 

"Hmmm?" she said trying to make it look like she was looking for something else. 

"You forgot your lunch money again didn't you?" Mike finish with a sigh. 

Tina dropped her bag immediately, and sighed. 

"It's ok I'm not really hungry." lie, complete lie but she didn't want people to worry about her more. 

"Oh hell no! You're eating something even if I have to shove it down your throat! If this is all about your image Imma freaking kill you! You know starving yourself is never the answer! Trust me." Mercedes almost yelled. Tina smiled  
softly, knowing her friend only wanted to help, and not to disobey the  
women. 

"Tee, have half of my sandwich before Mercedes kills you." Mike said with a smile. Tina chuckled, accepting the sandwich and reinsured everyone that she did honestly just forget her money. Tina forced herself to eat the entire half sandwich and stay focused in the conversation that was going, but she did wind up just spacing. 

"Tee! Hello?" Mike said trying to get her attention.

"Huh! What?" Tina said startled.

"What are you doing over February break?" Mercedes asked. 

"Oh um nothing really just hanging out." Tina said, forgetting that her cousin (from Korea) was coming to visit her. Mike could tell she was tense so he reached over and squeezed Tina's hand a little. Tina instantly relaxed, still holding onto Mike's hand. 

Just then the bell rang, Tina sighed. She stood up and before she knew it Mike was pulling her out into the hallway. Tina giggled as the reached Mike's locker. He opened it and started taking his books out without removing his eyes from Tina. When Mike grabbed all the books he needed, he lightly tucked some stray strands of hair behind Tina's ear. Tina blushed and glanced down at her feet, she didn't realize she had put her favorite pair of flats on this morning. 

"So you wanna finish telling me what's wrong?" Mike asked closing his locker.

"Um well... HEY! I never started telling you!" Tina said. Mike smiled.

"So you admit that something is wrong?" 

"No! I just..." the mood shifted from teasing to serious as Tina trailed off from her sentence and started just staring at her favorite pair of flats. 

"You know whatever it is, I'm here for you." Mike said comfortingly. Tina looked up. 

"yeah, I know... I should really get to class now." Tina said as she kissed Mike's cheek. Mike smiled 

"k see you at glee." Tina just smiled as a response. As they walk in different directions to their respected classes, Tina couldn't help but wonder if she should even go to glee... 

It was finally the end of the seemingly ever-lasting day and all the glee club-ers were heading off to the choir room for glee; except Tina who was in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Her phone buzzed and she jumped at the sudden vibration. 

"Yeoboseyo?" the Korean girl asked. 

"Um hi?" Mike asked kind of nervous that he dialed the wrong number but continued anyways, 

"Uh-"

"Oh sorry Mike. I must've unconsciously spoke Korean... Yeah sorry." Tina interrupted. 

"Oh, Tina! I thought I dialed the wrong number or something.," they both  
laughed a little. 

"So anyways you're not at your locker? It's almost time for glee club to start." Tina looked at her watch 

"Oh sorry mike. I'll be right out, Kay?" 

"Ok see ya soon" Mike said leaning against Tina's locker but before he knew it Tina walked out of the bathroom and was right in front of him. They both hung up their phones and smiled. 

"Sorry I lost track of time." Tina said, walking towards him. Mike laughed a little, 

"Its fine. Come on, we've got glee." and with that Mike reached put for Tina's hand and they walked to glee club. 

Once they walked in they took their seats in the back of the room and  
started chatting with their friends. But their conversations didn't  
last long because Mr. Shuester walked in not long after Tina and Mike. 

"Ok guys I was thinking and decided we haven't done a lot of angry  
songs lately. I mean we need to get all this rage out-"

"Oh hell yes Mr. Shue!" Mercedes interrupted. Rachel raised her hand and disproval. 

"Yes Rachel?" Mr. Shue sighed. 

"Mr. Shue, though I respect your decision I can't help but wonder how this will help us train for regionals." Rachel asked with disapproval dripping from her words. But before Mr. Shue could respond something surprising happened. 

"Well Rachel sometimes before we can sing a damn happy song we have to deal with the hatred in us. So technically yes we are preparing to be able to put on a smile and sing a happy tune for the judges. It's called venting and it's a nice change!" Tina said. 

Everyone turned to look at her as she clapped her hands over her mouth. Sure she thought stuff like that all the time but she never said it out loud. Everyone continued to stare at her for a while, including Mr. Shue. Even Mike, the person that knew her best was surprised by her outburst.

Finally someone had the courage to break the silence. 

"Where the hell did that come from?" of course it was Puck who said this... Rachel then spoke up, "um yeah, no. I'm sorry but what do YOU know about music, Tina?" Tina glared at Rachel. 

"Actually Rachel, Tina's right." Mr. Shue said interrupting the girls' stare down. Rachel looked at their glee teacher in surprise. 

"Alright fine if little miss happy Goth here knows so much about this, why doesn't she demonstrate?" Santana said uninterestedly. 

"Oh Santana, how I wanna slap you." Tina thought. Tina was about to (verbally) reply but was interrupted but a slightly annoyed and jealous Rachel, 

"Um no! I should be the one who demonstrates! I am the most talented remember! Besides Tina doesn't have the voice to do anything but sing in the chorus with everyone else." the last part Rachel said a little quieter then the rest. 

"EXCUSE ME!" Tina yelled while jumping out of her seat.

"Oh, your screwed girl" Mercedes told Rachel.

"Hell have no fiery like a pissed off Tina." Mike added like it was from experience.

"Kinda hot too" Puck added getting a glare from Mike and a roll of the eyes from Mercedes but Tina was unfazed, just standing there glaring down at Rachel. As the seconds passes Rachel became more and more scared until finally Mr. Shuester said something. 

"Um alright then! Tina, care to come down and 'vent'?" Rachel looked at him shocked 

"You can't be serious, Mr. Shue! Her voice doesn't have the juice to do much! Plus she doesn't have the passion-"

"Mr. Shue can I please kill Rachel?" Tina asked still glaring at Rachel.

"Um, no" Mr. Shue said a little concerned.

"YOU HAD TO THINK ABOUT THAT!" Rachel yelled.

"Actually I'd kinda like to see that" puck said plainly.

"That might be kinda hot." Sam agreed, getting a glare from both Mike and Quinn.

"Ok guys calm down" Mr. Shue said trying to get control of his glee club. 

"Yeah, I mean jeez I was only telling the facts. I mean don't even get me started on her look and personality." Rachel said while folding her arms over her chest. 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Tina yelled as she started to move towards Rachel. Rachel screamed but lucky for her Mike quickly grabbed Tina by the waist before Tina could hurt Rachel (like we haven't seen this before... Santana).


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Here goes revised part two! Do Enjoy! Yes? Yes.**

**~ReRe~  
**

It all happened so fast, but now Mercedes and Mike were trying to calm Tina down (though it was taking forever), Sam and puck were discussing how Tina's now really hot to them, Finn and Mr. Shue was trying to comfort Rachel (cause she totally needed it… sarcasm), Lauren was watching like this was some kind of drama, Artie was trying to explain to Brittany what just happened (she didn't understand), Santana was looking at her nails and Quinn was self consciously listening to Sam and puck's conversation. Eventually everyone sat down. It was quiet though... Too quiet.

"So um what now?" Finn asked.

"Wow" Tina said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, why are you so mean today?" Artie asked plainly.

"Not that it's a bad thing... Cause it's kinda hot." Puck added. Mike glared at him.

"Aren't you into Lauren, puck? Cause pretty soon here Imma start hurting you if you don't shut up about my girl." Tina placed a hand on Mike's hand. They shared a moment (to calm Mike down) then Tina got up and walked to the 'center floor' of the room.

"So Tina what are you going to sing?" Mr. Shue asked the Korean girl.

"I can't believe your letting her sing." Rachel said, more to herself then anyone.

"I will hurt you." Tina said glaring at Rachel.

"Tina, calm down! Rachel, let Tina sing!" Mr. Shue intervened.

"BUT-" both girls said in unison, and upon realized they did, both stopped and glared at each other.

"Your songs gonna fail." Rachel said plainly

"Well, your life's gonna fail, Berry so you know what-" Tina said with a raised voice, but was interrupted.

"WHAT?" Rachel yelled, jumping out of her seat.

"Oh, boy. There they go again." Mercedes said rolling her eyes

"I still don't get it…" Brittany said plainly. Artie put his hand on her shoulder for comfort in this confusing time (for Brittany at least).

"My vote's on Rachel." Sam said, looking at the two girls.

"Why would you bet on Rachel? She's smaller then Tina, and Tina's Asian!" Puck said looking at his friend like he was crazy.

"Besides Tina's way hotter with her new found badass-ness." Puck continues

"Shut up!" Mike said glaring at Puck.

"What? I have the right to speak the truth! Tina's now way hotter to everyone now, can't help it. You should get used to this, I mean you're now dating a smoking chick." Puck said defending himself.

"What are you saying? She was hot before!" Mike said.

"Yeah, but her shyness weighed her down." Puck said, then continued

"Now that she's badass, she's more attractive. You should watch yourself someone better is gonna come along soon, and take her from you."

Mike shot up from his chair, ready to kill Puck. 

"Whoa, whoa guys calm down!" Mr. Shue intervened, "see this is what I'm talking about. There's just to much emotions bottled up that just need to be let out."

"In that case, Mr. Shue. I have the perfect song. Though it's not really an 'angry' song it should make do." Tina said, making everyone aware of her presence.

"That's fine Tina. Just as long as it has a lot of emotion." Mr. Shue agreed. Tina nodded her head then talked over the speakers hidden in the corner of the room. She pulled out her ipod out of nowhere and plugged it in.

"I must warn you though, it's not in English." Tina said, searching for the song on her ipod. Everyone looked confused but finally Finn spoke up,

"So, um what language is it then?"

"It's gonna be in Asian, I mean she is Asian. Keep up Finn." Brittany said like it was nothing. Needless to say everyone went from staring confusingly at Tina to Brittany.

"Um, wow. Ok no it's not in 'Asian' though I suppose technically it kinda is…" Tina said, going back to trying to actually find the song on her ipod (dang all those other songs making it hard to find the one she was looking for).

"Um…" Mr. Shue said finally getting over Brittany's outburst.

"So what is it exactly that you're going to sing, Tina?" Tina looked over her shoulder with a smirk of success from finally finding the song.

"Neomu apa by 2ne1. They're a Korean band, and since I am Korean it kinda makes sense." Being the tricky one that she is, Tina said the title in Korean so she could answer the question (but not really). Tina started the music and walked to the center of the floor. Normal she would be nerves but not this time. She felt confident, probably because she actually knows Korean and with all the practice she gets just singing this song in her room she knew she would nail it.

She waited for her cue to start singing until finally- 

_"Naega jun shinbaleul shingo geunyeowa gileul geotgo_

_Amureochi ankae geunyeowa kisshago_

_Naega jun hyangsu ppurigo geunyeoreul poomae ango_

_Nawa haetdeon geu yaksok ddo dashi hagaetjyo_

_Oorin imi neujeotnabwayo_

_Oori sarang kkeutnan geongayo_

_Amu malirado jom naegae haejweoyo_

_Oori jungmal sranghaetjana_

_Dwaedollilsoon eopneun geongayo_

_Oneul bam namani apayo_

_Byeonhaetni ni mamsokae_

_Eejae nan deo eesang eopneun geoni_

_Nan neol neol saenggak-hamyeon_

_Neomu apa apa apa"_

All the eyes that where on her went wide with disbelief of her powerful voice that she doesn't show that much (Rachel's fault). 

_"Amugeotdo aniran deut_

_Nae noonmul barabogo_

_Taeyeonhagae maleul ddo ee-eogago_

_Aniran mal mot-hagaetdago_

_Geu eoddeon miryeondo huhwaedo junhyeo eopdago_

_Janinhagae malhaetjyo_

_Oorin imi neujeun geongayo_

_Oori sarang kkeutnan geongayo_

_Geojitmalirado jom anirago haejweoyo_

_Eejaen deo jalhal su itneundae_

_Dashi mannal suneun eopjiman_

_Oneul bam namani apayo"_

People that were walking past now stopped and stared and listened. Ever random person stopped to listen; Even kids on the football team and the cheerios. Tina noticed this and was pleased that now not only did she have her fellow glee kids amazed but her fellow students were amazed aswell. 

_"Byeonhaetni ni mamsokae_

_Eejae nan deo eesang eopneun geoni_

_Nan neol neol saenggak-hamyeon_

_Neomu apa apa apa_

_Deo eesang yejeonae neega aniya_

_Naega saranghan neowa jigeunae niga neomudo dallasseo_

_Geojeo munghani_

_Meoleojineun neol barabogoman seo seo ooleosseo_

_No way, I can't recognize_

_You're not mine anymore_

_You're not mine anymore_

_You're not mine anymore_

_You're not mine anymore"_

With each breath her voice came out more and more beautiful- if that was possible. 

_"Oh, kkeuchin geoni ni mamsokae_

_Eejae nan deo eesang eopneun geoni_

_Nan neol neol saenggak-hamyeon_

_Neomu apa apa apa_

_Apa apa_

_Apa apa"_

When the music finally stopped there was a moment of disbelief, until a single clap could be heard before, just about, the whole school broke out in applause. Except Rachel who was glaring at Tina with jealousy; Tina just smiled in victory. Tina then continued by grabbing her ipod and taking her seat in the back, next to a very proud Mike.

"That's my girl." Mike said wrapping an arm around Tina and kissing her on her forehead. After a moment or two everything went back to normal, well somewhat normal.

"…That was…" Mr. Shue started, clearly still shocked.

"Flawed, pitchy, off rhythm, just plain terrible? Any of these could work, actually all of them could work." Rachel blurted out. Tina was about to kill Rachel (again), but before she could do anything, everyone beat her to it.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mike was the first to say something.

"Um, what? Rachel, that doesn't make sense." Artie jumped in.

"Tina's song was perfect." Puck said.

"Better then perfect." Sam said in owe.

"Fantastic." Finn agreed.

"Better then you could ever do in your life." Mercedes said flatly.

"I hate to admit it, but that was… beautiful." Santana said, like she was confused about why she said it.

"Agreed." Brittany said plainly.

"They're right, I think Tina's now our best singer." Quinn adds.

"You've been replaced, Rachel." Lauren said frankly.

"BUT!" Rachel yelled, shooting up from her.

"Rachel, guys, calm down! Tina that was gorgeous. Rachel you need to learn that everyone here is very talent." Mr. Shue interrupted the kids… bickering…

"Yeah, Rachel. It's not all about you, you, you. Maybe if you realized this before, rather at all, then maybe we wouldn't have lost Sunshine to vocal adrenalin. By the way, she told me they have a fantastic playlist set up." Tina said looking at Rachel like she was better then her.

"Hold up! You're still chattin' wit Sunshine? Why didn't you tell me! We could've had a three way skype-a-thon." Mercedes blurted, completely forgetting everything else.

"Sorry! I had to keep it on the down low for a while for her!" Tina said, laughing.

"Alright well anyways! Guys, that's the kind of raw emotion I want to see! Guys take notes from Tina; that was simply amazing." Mr. Shue announced. "K, guys redo! It doesn't have to 'angry' per say, just make sure there's a lot of emotion in it. Though, it still can't be happy." Everybody nodded in understand, except Rachel who just sat there, practically swimming in her own hatred and jealousy. Just then the bell rung cueing everyone that glee club was over, and it was time to go home. Everyone got up and walk, and with the occasionally "that was amazing" or "beautiful voice" to Tina they were all out of the choir room, with Rachel leaving last.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Ree is back at it (more or less) with the next chapter of "confusion." After finally revising the last two chapters and digging this one up out of seemingly nowhere…I bet you think I'm kidding…I'm not. ( ._.) Do ENJOY! And don't kill me for taking forever to update this... I'm only one, semi tall with amazing curly hair, girl!**

*The next day*

All she wanted was some nice hot coffee. Not the crap she has in her house. No, that stuff makes McDonalds' coffee seem five stars. Well maybe not that bad...more like 3 and a half stars. Anyways the point is she wants coffee. Tina even got up at 4AM just to catch a ride with her dad to get some.

"So, DAMN IT, it best be good!" Tina thought as she shivers in the inhumanly cold coffee shop. She was considering spitting out her coffee at the nearest person and yelling something that roughly (more like politely) translated into "this coffee sucks" in Korean if the coffee was even slightly cold or unsatisfactory. The line was long but after standing there for 7 minutes, she's finally up to fourth in line. After another 6 minutes, a pissed off barista, a frustrated picky customer, an amused cashier, a confused manager, and a very very very angry janitor, Tina was finally able to order her small caramel coffee with a cookie ("anytime is cookie time" was her response to the look on the cashiers face). When she went to pay, though, things got interesting.

"That will be $4.75 please" the cashier said as Tina reached into her bag to get money.

"Here let me." said a voice from behind her. She was hoping it was Mike or a close friend, hell, she was even hoping it was her brother! Anyone other then a stranger flirting by paying for her cookie and coffee, she's seen way too many romances movies not to know this is bad when you have a boyfriend. But no, the world likes throwing curve balls at Tina, hoping one day she'll trip and fall... and explode. She knows by the voice, she hadn't met him before. She silently cursed the cashier for accepting the money and telling her that her order will be up soon. She glares at the cashier like he was supposed to realize he was supposed to do anything BUT that. Some how he got the message and just shrugged his shoulders and said "money's money." Tina sigh and turned to get out of the way so the elderly women, with a cat that has been meowing nonstop (A/N and really who brings a cat to a coffee shop, it's a coffee shop and IT'S A CAT! Someone should totally do a spit take on the cat... High five for anyone who just got that metal image! *High fives self*), could order.

The stranger danger guy that paid for Tina's coffee and cookie was right behind her and once she turned around to finally see who it was, she couldn't help but gasp (how cliché). He was tall but not as tall as Finn. Maybe Mike's height give or take an inch or inches. He had dark hair, but it wasn't black, and blue/green eyes that lite up against his tannish skin. His smile was soft but firm. He wore a striped shirt, dark jeans, black sneakers and the corniest watch ever. The watch was supposed to look old and classy but anyone could tell it was bought at a grocery store for about 5 cents. But yet there it was, being wore by a very fine guy smiling down at Tina. She mentally slapped herself for that last thought and returned to reality.

"Here, let me pay you back." she quickly said as she started looking in her bag again, for that wallet that loves to hide.

"No, it's alright." the stranger danger, very fine guy said. Tina looked at him, then her left wrist, where his hand was holding her wrist to make her stop.

"Ummm ok" Tina said, retracting her hands back to her side, as stranger danger, very fine guy did the same (A/N such a mouthful).

"Ummm I'm Tina, by the way." she said kind of lamely.

"I'm Nico. Uh I'm kind of new to... Well here and I'll be starting at McKinley high today." There was a pause then Nico (A/N Yessss name!) continued.

"Know anyone who goes there?" he asked with a flirty smile and slight wink (A/N high five for all those who just got a mental image of a hot guy with one eye half closed and slightly twitching! *high fives self* I-I should stop). Tina blushed and glanced away. She mentally slapped herself again, and repeated, "I have a fan-freaking-tasticly amazing boyfriend named Mike!" about 9 time before reply.

"Um yeah actually I go there." Nico successfully smiled. Then Tina started feeling guilty so she quickly spoke up before it was to late,

"My boyfriend's on the football team. They're pretty good." Nico's face stiffened and some color drained from his face, it wasn't noticeable unless you where looking though.

"Small caramel coffee! And a...cookie?" the barista called. Nico chuckled a little, as Tina just smiled at the barista and thanked him as she got her coffee and cookie. Tina was half way turned around when she was interrupted by the barista coughing loudly and very fakely. Tina slightly rolled her eyes but turned around anyways.

"So um yeah that's COFFEE. Like legit. If it spills, it BUURNS. Now you have to swear on your coffee loving soul, that if you spill you won't go blaming the poor barista who made the coffee. GOT IT? K, so DON'T SPILL!" the barista said very animatedly. Tina stood there for a moment a little taken back by his cold tone and dark expression. It instantly cleared though, and he cheerfully waved goodbye like a child. Nico was full on laughing now and Tina just stood there a little confused. A mischievous smile spread on her face when she realized what she should do. She took one of the empty water cups from the counter, in her right hand. She then dropped it and made a very soft yell, as if she had dropped her coffee.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" the barista yelled as he ran over to look across the counter, at the new spill, only to discover there was none. Both Tina and Nico were full on laughing, even some of the employees and customers were laughing. But the look the barista gave her made Tina instantly stop laughing. She straightened up and started back tracking to the door. Once she was out she started laughing again, and soon Nico had joined her. After a moment of pure laughter, they calmed enough so Nico could suggest they start walking to school.

"It's about a 15 minute walk, and it's already..." Tina stopped, reached into her pocket to get her phone and see what time it was.

"It's 7:13," Nico said checking his watch. Tina looked at him with a mix of amused and slightly confused.

"Hey just cause it's a crappy ass watch doesn't mean it can't work!" Nico said in his defense. Tina started laughing again,

"So if you know it's a crappy watch, why'd you get it?" Tina asked.

"Cause I thought it'd make me look *fly*" Nico said as he wiggled his eyebrows and popped his collar. Tina went into a fit of historical laughter, as they started walking. After a moment of needing air, Tina was able to speak again.

"Well, that's not normal." She said, and Nico shrugged his shoulders with a big grin on his face. With that they picked up their slow pace a little, and continued their walk to school. It was a quiet walk, and very peaceful. Yet Tina couldn't help but notice how Nico constantly just kind of glanced at her. It started bothering her because she told him she has a boyfriend so shouldn't he lay off? Once they got to school, she started getting more worried, for Nico opened the front door and held it like a gentlemen for her. Tina blushed a little and hesitated.

"Oh, what a gentlemen." Quinn whispered in her ear as she passed Tina. Tina glared at Quinn and decided she wouldn't read into it, and just walk through.

Once she walked in she spotted Mike and sighed in relief.

"Hey Tee!" he yelled as he jogged the whole 2 feet to get to her.

"Hey Mikey" Tina said in response.

"Mikey?" Mike asked a little puzzled and amused... Mostly amused.

"Well, you have a nickname for me. Why can't I have one for you?" Tina reasoned. "Fair enough." Mike said with a smile, as he slung an arm around Tina's shoulders. Nico cleared his throat from behind, and both Tina and Mike jumped a little but turned around.

"Oh, Mike, this is Nico. He's a new student here, I meet him at the coffee shop down the street." Tina said. Mike slung his arm around Tina's shoulders again (the jump and turn made him unsling is arm) and extended his right hand.

"Mike Chang, nice to meet you." Mike said with a warm smile. Nico took Mike's hand in his own and shook.

"Nice to meet you too." Nico said not as warmly and with a fake smile.

"Hey, y'all!" Mercedes called with a big smile as she walked to the group of Asians... and Nico.

"Hey, 'Cedes! This is Nico, he's new here." Tina said gesturing towards Nico.

"Welcome, then." Kurt said as he poofed out of nowhere. Kurt extended his right hand,

"Kurt Hummel, and you?" he asked.

"Nico." Nico said as he shook Kurt's hand.

"Well, _Nico_, got a last name?" Kurt asked.

"Uh yeah. Sorry. Smith, Nico Smith. Lame, I know." Nico said, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"He's cute too." Santana whispered in Tina's ear as she walked past, behind her. Tina's eyes grew, and she spun her head to glare at Santana but she was gone.

"Uhh, T. May I speak with you? About, ya know our plans tonight." Mercedes said, already smelling something fishy. Tina stared at her friend, confused.

"We ain't got plans tonight." Tina said softly, confusion dripping off her words. She blinked and the next thing she knew, Mercedes had grabbed her arm and was pulling her off to the side.

"Oh, I really should referee this." Kurt said, intrigued, as he started walking towards the two girls.

"So Nico, why don't I show you around?" Mike said to Nico who was staring at the group.

"Uh sure, thanks." Nico said and they walked off.


End file.
